The Missing Truth
by XmultifandomX
Summary: It has been nine years since Tris Prior found her beloved husband Tobias Eaton, cheating on her with an initiate. That was the day Tris ran away from the Dauntless compound with his child. As kids grow older, they become curious and suspicious. Thats why 15 year old Brooke Eaton wants to meet the mysterious man that makes her mother cry every morning. And she will.
1. Memories & Kissing

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters! All right to Veronica Roth!**

Tris Pov

The sun shined in through my window blinding me. It was just another depressing day. It was 6:00 in the morning on a Sunday in the summer. It was pretty hot out so usually I slept in shorts and a tank top. She was asleep so I still had time. My daughter Brooke, was down the hall asleep in blue room. My beautiful 14 year old Brooke. Looking at her broke my heart. She had the same color eyes as her father and a mix of both our color hair. Her hair was dirty blonde, wavy and long. She liked to wear it in either a braid or a side ponytail. Either way she really was beautiful. I wish we had a male in the house. It would be so much easier.

I quietly tip toe to my closet. I open the creaking door slightly so it doesn't make as much noise as it usually does. I take a silver key out of my leather boot and take a box out from under my jackets. I slide the key into its place and unlock it. Inside is an envelope. My hands shake slightly. I don't open it often, but today I feel like its time to see them again. The second my hand grasps the first photo, a tear slides down my cheek. The memories flood back. Me and Tobias stand near the rail of the Chasm, holding hands and smiling. We look so happy. I don't understand how someone I thought loved me, could cheat on me? I put that one on the floor next to my red high heels, and pull out another one. Me and Tobias are at one of Uriahs parties kissing at the bar. Another tear drips down my cheek. I pull out another one of me and Christina with Will and Tobias laughing. Im on Tobias's back with my hands wrapped around his neck, and my chin on his head.

"He's hot! Who is that?!" a voice says from behind me. It only belongs to one person. Brooke. Shit! "What are you talking about" I say putting everything back in its place. "That guy! Who is that?!" she says opening the envelope and taking out the picture of us kissing.

I pause. How can I just tell her like this? "Brooke.. thats your father.." I choke out slowly. "What happened?" she says resting her hand on my shoulder. Did I really want to tell her?

_Flashback:_

_I am so scared and nervous. I had been throwing up for the past hour and Tobias had forced me to go to the infirmary. So I did. Apparently, I am pregnant. I am happy but scared. I wouldn't want it to be anybody else's kid, so I'm happy. Tobias said Eric wanted him to check out the cameras because there was a malfunction in one of them. So he was in the control room. I opened the door with a nervous expression painted on my face. When I walked in, he was leaning back on the desk with the computers. An initiate Chloe, was leaned into him with her mouth on his. Tears fled through my eyes and I ran out sobbing uncontrollably. I heard footsteps running after me and my name being called but I ran holding my stomach, never looking back at Dauntless ever again._

_End Of Flashback_

I told Brooke the story and she hugged me. She told me she would put the picture back and I left her in the room alone. But kids nowadays are so curious and will do anything for an answer.


	2. Curiosity & Plane Tickets

Brookes POV:

All this information came at me like a lightning bolt. My father cheated on my mother?! I told mom I would put the picture back, but instead I put it in my sweatshirt. My Aunt and Uncle didn't live to far. So i decided to take it to them. I sprinted to their house and knocked on the door.

Soon enough Aunt Christina opened the door with coffee. "Hey Brookie! Come in!" she greeted while making a gap in the door way. I walked in and showed her the picture of the guy and my mom kissing. "Please explain." I said handing her the picture. She smiled. "Aw! They look so cute!" she gushed. "Thats your father!" she said pointing. She screams across the hall, "Will! Get the Fourtris tape!" I give her a look. What the hell is fourtris?!

My uncle Will comes in seconds later with a tape labeled, "THE PROPOSAL" in red ink.

Aunt Christina puts the tape in and we sit there watching it. My mom and my "Father" stand by a railing. I notice some water spraying their feet. I continue watching it though. My mom wears a black dress top and skinny jeans while "he" wears a black V neck with jeans. They hold hands and soon enough he pulls away and my mom looks at him and smiles. He takes a red velvet box out of his pocket and gets on one knee. My mother gasps and tears form in her eyes. He tells her this big sappy paragraph on how much he loves her and finally she accepts it and jumps in his arms. They kiss for ages until the film ends.

"Well I want to meet him!" I exclaim. I really did. "Well we are going to have to travel!" she says but smiles and pulls out her laptop. "How are we going to convince my mom to let me go?!" I can practically see the lightbulb form on her head. She comes with the idea of saying that she is taking me somewhere to help the elderly and clean up the beach for community service. When she calls my mom, she barely gives her a chance to protest against whether I can go. We book the plane tickets and I'm forced to go home and pack. So when I go home, I pack my stuff and drop them off at Aunt Christina's for our trip in the morning. I was scared and excited at the same time. This was going to be awesome!


	3. Dads & Lies

**Sorry they are all so short! Im working on making them longer!**

Brookes POV

I thought I was seriously about to piss my pants. Me, Aunt Christina and Uncle Will were on our plane. When we all got off, we found our bags and started heading in a new direction.

"Will! Chrissy! Over Here!" a voice yelled from behind.

When they turn around, they all run to each other and hug. I walk over trying not to be awkward but kinda fail.

Two boys stand there with big smiles on their faces saying things like, "Ive missed you!" and "Its great to see you!"

The boys somewhat look the same and I think they are brothers.

"Hey who's that..?" one of them asks referring to me.

"Im Brooke." I say giving a small smile and slightly waving.

Thank god Christina decides to speak up.

"This is Brooke! Tris's daughter." she says with a slight smirk.

I brush the hair away from my eyes not sure how to respond.

"Woah! Tris got married again! Thats great! I haven't seen her in a while.." he exclaims.

"Thats Fours kid.. Tris didn't get married again Uriah.." Will says sighing.

Who the hell is Four?!

I nudge my Aunt who somehow ended up next to me and say, "Four?!"

"That was your dads nickname! Ill explain later!" she hisses nudging me back.

"Well its nice to meet you! Im Uriah! Thats Zeke, my brother.. he's awkward.." One of them says to me before he starts laughing.

"I can talk perfectly without you Uriah! Im Zeke! The better brother!" The other one says before they start fighting.

I can't help but laugh along with my Aunt and Uncle.

Soon enough, we're all in Zekes car laughing and talking.

"So what brings you guys here?" Uriah says controlling his laughter.

I was about to say something, but my Aunt decides to answer for me and I'm kinda thankful.

"Well, she found a picture of her mom and a guy kissing, and when she asked who it was, she found out it was her father and we both decided to meet him..." Christina says laughing nervously. She forgot to tell them that part I guess.

"Well lucky for you, I have his number so therefore, I shall call him!" Zeke says giving a reassuring smile to my Aunt who seems relieved.

Zeke types a couple of things on his phone and finally I hear ringing. Speaker. Im about to hear my dad. I listen closely to how many rings it takes and on the fourth ring I hear him.

"Hello?" he says. Jesus.. I know on phones voices aren't so accurate but damn his voice was low and intimidating from what I heard.

"Hey Four! Hows it going man!?"

"Same old really.. what about you?" it looks like he's looking for something because I hear movement in the background.

"Well.. I have some of the gang here.. and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place so we could catch up!?"

Suddenly the movement stops and for a second I think he hung up but then he says, "Which part of the group?!" he says eagerly but kinda nervous.

He thinks its my mom! He actually got his hopes up! I can't help it but I smile softly.

"No no its not who you think.. its just Christina, Will and um.." he says trailing off looking back at Christina.

"My niece! My niece is with us!" she says rather fast.

"Oh alright.. I guess ill meet you at your place in 20.. see ya.." he says sounding disappointed. Then before Zeke can respond the line goes dead.

"We all know he wished Tris was here!" Uriah says grinning.

The car comes to a stop and we all flood out.

We head into the house and start getting out chips and other junk shit.

They asked me some questions and I gave an answer not holding back.

I now understand why my mother trusted these people. They were so nice and open. They were also fun to hang out with too!

I was just starting to sit down when a certain someone walked through the door.


	4. Jackasses & Phone Calls

** Thank you to the guests who are reviewing my stuff!**

**It means so much you have no idea :)**

**I will try to update as much as I can. Either once a day or twice a day depending on what I have after school or how much homework I have! :)**

My dad walks in with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other around his phone. He looks like he's sending a quick text message. He doesn't look so different from the picture, except now he looks older. Well duh he looks older..

He gives the guys a "Man Hug" and gives Christina a regular hug.

"Four! This is Brooke!" Christina says motioning towards me.

"Hi.." I say giving him a small smile.

"Hello.. Im To-Four.. Call me Four.." he says extending his hand out with a slight smile.

I shake his hand and try to avoid the smirks coming from Will, Christina, Uriah and Zeke.

Man was this guy clueless! Not to mention we look somewhat alike..

We all start making small talk when really I'm just on my phone.

"Who's daughter is this Chris?" my father says bobbing his head towards me.

"IM YOUR DAUGHTER! BEATRICE IS MY MOTHER! YOU CHEATED ON HER REMEMBER!" I scream. But I scream that in my head so nobody else hears that except me.

"Oh.. um thats my.. brothers daughter.." she says cautiously.

"You don't have a brother.." he says puzzled.

"I meant my sister.." she says again laughing nervously.

"She got married..?" he asks.

Dang he doesn't give up does he!

"Aunt Christina.. I think your losing your mind.." I say laughing and trying not to make it obvious.

"Close friend of the family! My mom looks like her sister so she tends to get confused.." I say forcing a smile and getting up to get a drink.

"God Christina! You must be getting old!" my dad says while laughing.

"Shut up!" she responds and then I hear laughing.

I have to stop myself from running to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

I want a dad.. so bad. And now that he's finally here, I won't tell him?!

Ive never been around a male figure for so long.

Ive never had any man to look up too.

Then again, another side of me wants to punch him in the face multiple times.

How could he be so stupid?! To cheat on my mother and sit on that chair looking like he has no cares in the world!

Ive always heard whimpering and crying sounds but never thought it would be my mother hysterical in her room over a man that broke her heart!

Why do men even cheat!? If you don't want to be faithful, just don't be with her! Especially after you proposed and had a kid!

We really don't do much after he comes.

Really we just sit, talk and eat.

Suddenly, something comes up in the conversation that I'm suddenly interested in.

Zeke asks if we are allowed to visit the Dauntless Compound.

Ive heard stories about it before. I always wanted to know what it was like there.

We planned on going there the next day.

I always thought the stories about kids finding their parents was ridiculous but now it finally feels real.

I sit in the seat across from him and he has no idea I exist.

We all head to the Dauntless Compound the next day as we planned.

Im squished against my Aunt who's squished against my Uncle.

While Uriah just sits there not even realizing he's like on top of Will.

They all seemed really excited to be going to the Dauntless Compound.

Me on the other hand, wasn't really that excited. Mostly just curious.

We are on a building. A freaking building that has a looooong drop! Holy Shit!

My aunt and uncle jump off without telling everybody.

Then the next are the brothers who jump off after they hear Christina and Will plop.

That leaves me and my dad.

I didn't want to show him I'm scared.

"You don't have to do th-" he starts.

I take his wrist and drag him with me as a fall from the top of the building.

I think I'm like dying.

Its really scary but at the same time I feel free.

I felt like I was queen.

Bow down peasants!

When we drop down, he just lays there.

"Come on get up! It wasn't that bad!" I say laughing.

"Well you could have told me we were going down before you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he says before getting up and brushing off his clothes.

I just laugh and head towards my aunt.

We walk towards the dining hall and go get food.

I got a hamburger and thats really it.

Ive never really understood what the factions and stuff were until I was like 10.

I knew what all of them were and how they were divided. Also how you took the test.

"Guys tonight I think I'm going to sneak into Erudite and get some chocolate and stuff!" Uriah says.

Erudite um intelligent! Thats it!

"Why can't you just get it here..?" I ask.

"Because Dauntless makes us eat healthy so we stay fit. But Erudite believes eating chocolate helps like your brain or something.. I don't know.." Zeke explains.

"Trust me that is not true, I eat plenty of chocolate and fail plenty of tests.." I say laughing.

This causes them to laugh. Even my dad who like barely even smiles.

"Shut up Brooke your lowest test grade is like an 80!" Christina says between laughs.

I laugh at this and continue eating.

"Well well well, who is this may I ask?" a voice says from behind us.

All of us turn around. A man with a pierced face stands among us.

My dad rolls his eyes and turns around.

Oooo I'm feelin some tension..

He stares at me right in the eye. Like he's studying me..

"Me?" I ask.

"Well I've already met all of them so yeah you.. duh.." he says rolling his eyes like I was supposed to know.

Damn! We got a feisty! Well guess what? I got some feisty in me too asshole!

"Im Brooke duh.. And you are?" I ask rolling my eyes.

This guy was getting on my nerves and I didn't even know his name!

"Im Eric. Its a pleasure to meet you!" he says sticking out his handing giving me a fake smile and rolling his eyes right back.

I simply ignore his hand and turn around eating my burger.

I see my Aunt struggling trying not to laugh, but kinda fails.

I hear footsteps and notice he has walked away.

Just then all of them burst out laughing.

"What?" I say not catching on.

"The way you spoke to him!" says my uncle hysterical.

"Well he was an asshole! Who is he anyway..?" I ask.

"Dauntless leader, definition of a jackass.." my dad says.

"Couldn't have explained it better!" Zeke says laughing.

Erics Pov:

Okay since when do kids get to be bitches towards me?! Um no thats not how it works!

I watch there table closely and wait until they leave.

That girl looks like someone.. I just can't put my finger on it.

They finally get up and I see the girl had left her phone.

I go up over to it and remember to when she unlocked her phone in front of me.

It takes a while but I finally unlock it!

I go to her contacts and look through them.

Then I see "Mom3"

I click that one.

The Called ID picture for it is..

TRIS?! WTF!?

TRIS PRIOR IS THAT GIRLS MOM!

I smirk to myself.

I look for dad but find nothing.

So that could only mean one thing.

Four is the dad and he doesn't even know it.

I knew their history.

I go back to mom and press call.

Its only around 10:00 so she should be up.

It takes long for her to answer but she finally does.

"Brooke? Whats up, hows everything going?" she's says yawning.

I smirk. I love causing trouble!

"Oh its not Brooke." I say through the phone.

"Who is this!? Wheres my daughter!?" she screams through the phone.

"Your daughters perfectly fine! Calm down!" I say laughing.

"Who is this!?" she demands.

"Its Eric" I smile.

"How did you get her phone!?" she screams again.

"It wasn't all that hard considering she's here in the Dauntless Compound with Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke.. Four" I say laughing.

"Do not touch my daughter and make sure nobody touches her or else you will be sorry. Very sorry." she says before the line goes dead.

I smile. That was fun!

**Well you guys wanted longer so here you go! **

**What do you think Tris will do!?**

**What are your feelings towards Eric?!**

**How do you think Brooke will react?!**

**Leave your answers in the reviews!**

**~ XmultifandomX**


	5. Families & Kisses

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**They mean so much!**

***When I put "Mom3" in the last chapter it was a typo don't mind it! :)**

Brookes Pov:

I wake up and my phones not there, its pretty early so I tiptoe down to the dining hall and find it.

Thank God nobody took it or used it!

When I get back, I change into a T-shirt and sweatpants and braid my hair.

I brush my teeth and play on my phone when I'm done.

We were able to sleep in an empty apartment for the nights we stayed in the Dauntless Compound.

Finally my Aunt and Uncle wake up.

"Hey Brookie Cookie! We'll get changed now! We're going somewhere today!" she says walking to get her stuff before I can ask where.

When we are all done, we some how get with the rest of them.

I end up in the middle of my dad and Uriah.

We walk in the same motion and step the same way.

If someone was to take a picture we would look awesome!

The brothers go their separate ways to get food.

We continue walking and talking.

My dads on his phone though.

"Yeah, but wh-" I start.

My mouth stops talking completely and I freeze.

I nudge my aunt who seems to be frozen, as well as my uncle.

My dad stops but doesn't look up from his phone.

My mother stands a few feet away from us pissed off.

Her blonde hair is down and looks beautiful, while she wears a black tank top and black jeans.

Her makeup is just black eyeliner.

"Brooke.." she says looking like she's about to burst.

"Hey..you!" I say laughing nervously.

My dads head flies up and stares at my mother.

She doesn't seem to realize he's there.

"Its not what it look li-" I start.

"Not what it looks like?! You went behind my back and came here! Im not here for a reason Brooke!" she says inching closer.

Her voice seems weak. And she never seems weak.

"Tris.." my dad says taking a step towards her.

Her head snaps up and a look of hatred forms in her eyes.

She takes a step back, closes her eyes and puts up her hand saying, "Don't even!"

"I had no idea you had a kid.." he says not moving.

Im so sick of this! He's so clueless!

"For gods sake! Im your kid!" I scream not even caring anymore.

"He wasn't supposed to find out like that..!" my aunt whispers to me but everyone hears.

"Im..your..father?" he says slowly and confused.

"This could have all been fine! Everything could have been just fine! But when your cheated on, things get fucking complic-" she screams before his lips crash to hers.

She doesn't do anything at first.

But finally she gets up on her tippy toes and kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't watch this.." i say laughing and hiding my face behind my Aunts back.

This causes them all to laugh.

My parents don't break apart.

They just stay there smiling against each others lips.

"Did you really think I would cheat on you with that skank?" he says pulling away.

"At the time yes.. but now I'm totally forgetting why.." she says.

The last words come out muffled considering they went back to making out.

They just stay there kissing and laughing.

And I feel relieved that they are finally happy again, my mom isn't going to kill me anndd MY DAD GOT OFF THE FREAKING PHONE!

Its like a miracle!

Me, Christina and Will all walk back to the dining hall to fill in Uriah and Zeke.

I wouldn't be surprised if my mom was pregnant when I came back.

God, they were sure "enjoying" that moment.

Might as well swallow each other!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing this cause FOURTRISSSSS!**


	6. Secret Keepers & Plans

**This is my fourth time writing this omg!  
Ok so I'm back from vacation and I have some things to say.**

**First off, don't fucking tell me my stories sorta okay when you only read up to chapter 3!**

**Yes this story will be absurd at times.**

**Yes there will be alottttt of grammar mistakes!**

**Wanna know why?**

**I write these at 10-12 at night!**

**Im tired when I write this!**

**Also the reason Brooke smiled when her father wanted to know if Tris was there, was because really how long has it been since any man showed that they cared for her mom?**

**She hasn't been around ANY male figure except her Uncle Will!**

**The only reason they still think they were cute is because Tobias is their friend!**

**Also the brothers knew he didn't cheat but never knew how to get in touch with her to tell her that.**

**So don't fucking bash my story if you haven't read all of it?**

**Okay? Okay. **

**Now for the lovely reviews that read all the chapters thank you!**

**And I'm so glad you guys liked the last line!**

*Tris Pov*

This is not what I expected.

I expected to take Brooke home with me and reprimand her.

Instead I'm snuggled next to Tobias and Brooke is in the bed across from us.

Ill deal with Brooke later.

"I love you.. I never stopped" a voice whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I turn around to face him but I still have to look up.

"Just tell me what happened in the control room.. its been in my mind for the longest time.." I say choking out my words.

Now or never..

He tells me how the initiate wanted a higher rank. He told her no but she kept on demanding on it. When he screamed at her she threw her self at him and kissed him. "You just walked in at the wrong time.." he said clearly upset.

I smash my lips towards his and he kisses back with no hesitation.

He soon ends up on top of me and stop him before he can take off my shirt.

"We have a kid not even 5 feet away from us…! Later!" I say laughing and getting up.

When I get to my feet I push my top down and pat down my hair.

He groans playfully and stays on the bed.

"You know, Brooke is really good at keeping a secret.." he says laughing.

"Yea I didn't know she was that sneaky until she went behind my back to come here.." I say rolling my eyes and laughing.

Almost as on que, she starts to wake up stretching her arms out.

She looks like she has no worries in the world.

"Hey! Don't look so peaceful! Im still mad at you!" I say pointing at her.

"Yeaaahh but you loooove me so you won't kill me!" she says laughing and turning her body around.

I laugh back at her.

*Erics POV*

The only reason I'm going to breakfast is so I can see miserable Four because Tris left with Brooke!

He was soooo close to getting her back!

But he's such an idiot to cheat that he lost that chance!

Ha! Dumbass!

The only time I've ever seen him miserable was when Tris left in the first place.

He should have known better!

I was so glad she left!

Of course he blamed it all on the initiate and made her factionless!

What a douche!

He completely lied just not to make him look like the bad guy!

I walk in with a grin on my face.

I can't wait for this!

When I walk in I think I might scream.

What?

Where?

How?

Why?

HOW THE FUCK?!

No.

He is not fucking sitting there, laughing with Tris and that little twerp.

She's on one side and Tris is on the other.

This cannot be god damn happening.

I thought I ruined him once and for all.

But no. He's happy again.

Fuck!

They think that they can really do this to me?

Make me look like a fool?

No.

They obviously don't know me.

Know what I'm capable of.

At least the little one doesn't.

But she will know.

Soon.

Just wait..

**Sorry so short! Ive had to write this zoo many times omg!**

**Love you guys!**

**XmultifandomX**


	7. Revenge & Assault

**This chapter might be a little mature, but don't worry nothing bad will happen to Brooke!**

**Well yeah something will but don't worry! **

**Wink Wink!**

***Brookes POV***

My eyes flutter open and its still dark.

Well I guess its not morning.

I glance at the clock and it reads 4:37.

I have no idea what I ate, but my stomach is killing me.

Ill go get a drink.

I quietly tip toe out of the apartment trying not to wake my parents who are wrapped up in each others arms.

I silently walk towards the water fountain and feel relieved as soon as my dry lips feel the cold refreshing water coming from the fountain.

As soon as I'm about to lift my head, one hand goes around my waist, pulling me back and another covers my mouth.

I scream as loud as I can with the hand over my mouth, but nothing much comes out.

I feel like I'm about to cry.

But I won't.

Whoever this is will not get the better of me.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?" the voice says.

Ive only heard this voice once but I know who it is..

Its Eric..

Fucking Eric..

One hand pushes me against the wall and the other slaps my cheek.

Hard.

I let out a groan.

I hold my hand against my cheek again and he takes it down, slapping me forcefully again.

I let out a sob.

He got the better of me.

I'm crying now.

Well so much for that..

"W-why?" I manage to stutter out.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch! Every time I try to make him miserable something good happens!" he says gritting his teeth.

Before I can talk more, his lips are against my neck and I'm suddenly frozen.

This cannot be happening.

When I try to push him off, he shoves my shoulders hard into the wall and I think he creates bruises.

He moves down my body with his mouth and I can't move.

He is feeling and touching me in parts I don't want to be touched.

I manage to get is hands off but not after a while.

My body is sore.

Every little move I make earns a slap or a punch.

"HELP ME!" I manage to scream.

My shirt is ripped and so are my pants.

I think this is it.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE!" I scream again.

He's going to penetrate me and there is nothing I can do about it.

By now there are marks and bruises all over me and I'm numb.

"BROOKE!" a voice yells.

Erics body is lifted off of me and the pain doesn't lessen.

Punches are thrown, grunts are being made and foul language is being said.

I can't even look any more.

I just lay there in a pile of my own sobs.

My body is swept off the floor and two masculine arms are wrapped around me.

I remember these arms.

These are the arms I held on to the day I first jumped off the Dauntless Building and into the net.

These are my dads arms.

He rubs my back soothingly and whispers things like, "Its okay" or "Your safe now"

I just cry and cry and cry.

If my stomach hurt bad before, what word do I describe this pain as?

Im fucking trembling on my dads body and as much as I want to stop I can't.

I have never been in a situation like this and I never thought I would.

My worst fear ever is not knowing what to do.

And it just came true..

This man was missing from my life for 14 years.

He was attacked by a crazy woman who made out with him and never found my mom.

(Yes I was awake when he told the story)

I should fucking kill him for that.

But the man holding me in his arms, calming my sobs and making me feel safe is not that man.

This is the man that my mother knew.

This man cares for me.

I hope Eric never fucking breaths again.

I was almost raped by him.

Gross.

If anybody else wanted to rape me fine but him?

He's just naturally creepy and weird.

Only a fucking robot tries to have sex with a 14 year old girl.

"Thank you.. so much.." I manage to stutter out after my sobs calm and now I'm just breathing heavily.

"Anything for you.." he says holding me tight in his embrace.

"Anything..."

**This would have been longer, but I know you guys were dying to find out and I was dying to post!**

**Also I was really excited to do Brooke and Tobias because **

**JUST DAD TOBIAS IS SO CUTE OMFGG**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Ly guys!**

**- XmultifandomX**


	8. Infirmaries & Knives

**Hey guys! Keep on reviewing! Ya'll rock ily!**

**Also, check out my other story you might like it!**

*Brookes POV*

Its only been a couple of days since.. well, "Eric" happened..

Hes absolutely nowhere to be found.

My parents took me to the infirmary because my bruises were pretty harsh.

They don't leave my side.

Not that I mind though.

My mom is leaving soon because she has to pack all of our stuff.

Apparently, we are staying in the Dauntless Compound.

They talked it over when they thought I was asleep.

They tend to talk about a lot of things when they think I'm asleep...

My mom is leaving with my Aunt in a couple of minutes.

Im laying on my back, due to the bruises on my neck and shoulders.

It doesn't hurt as much as it did.

It got a lot better actually.

My dad is sleeping in the chair next to my infirmary bed with his head on the the edge of it.

My eyes are closed but I'm not really sleeping.

My mom bursts through the door with a dauntless jacket on awakening both me and my dad.

"Hey! Sorry for waking you up! I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye!" she says walking up to us.

She kisses my cheek gently and she kisses the tip of my dads nose.

"Byee" me and my dad say in unison.

"Dont do anything stupid when I'm gone!" she says pointing at us and laughing before shutting the door.

"Hey, how you feeling?" my dad asks not moving his head.

"A lot better actually. I can move now so." I say.

"Thats good. Ill get the doctor and ask him when you can get outta here.." he says before not walking that far.

I still see him but I can't make out what their saying.

I gently push some of the bruises in my arm, and only some make me want to scream.

My dad comes back and says, "Only a couple more hours left.."

"Well, this is boring." I say flatly looking up at the ceiling.

"Yea, you get used to it after a while.." he says spinning in his spiny chair.

I look at him and laugh.

"What?" he asks laughing back.

"Your such a five year old!" I say still laughing.

"Am not!" he says still spinning.

-HOURS LATER-

"We can go! Finally!" my dad says helping me up.

I swing my legs off the side of the bed and start walking out.

"What can we do?" I ask going in the hallway.

He follows.

"I can teach you how to throw knifes?" he suggests shrugging.

"That seems like fun! Lets do it!" I say enthusiastically.

We head over to the training room and go to the knife table.

He hands me one.

"Watch me." he says before positioning himself in front of the target.

I don't watch the way he sets up because I didn't think it was important.

He throws it, and it lands dead center in the middle.

"Zayyummmmm" I say laughing.

"What is that? Like one of those yolo, hashtag, turn up, swag things?" he says making a weird voice and laughing.

I laugh so hard, that I'm practically crying.

"Come here!" he says controlling his laughter.

I do what he says and stand next to him.

He hands me the knife and I throw it.

It lands not even close to the target and falls off.

"I suck" I say laughing.

He positions my back and arms.

I miss a couple of times but finally succeed.

"yay!" I say.

"You did it!" he says sarcastically.

He ends up laughing though.

I have a feeling that we're gonna become close realllyyy fast.

**OKAY I SEE A COUPLE OF PEOPLE ARE MAKING FANFICS SAYING FOUR CHEATED AND TRIS RAN AWAYY!**

**OOOHH HELLL NOO!**

**Cameron Dallas is my bbyy!**


	9. Initiates & Five Year Olds

**Sorry I didn't update last night I fell asleep..**

**I just did something I promised id never do.. Im so depressed rn..**

***Brookes POV***

We keep on throwing knifes, and it is seriously so fun.

Ive always wanted to know how to do this!

I stand the same way my dad does, and I throw.

It lands in the middle!

Again!

A random knife flies in the middle target and I jump.

My mom stands there laughing at my reaction.

"Nice entrance..! But I can still do better!" my dad says laughing and pointing at my mom.

"Can not!" she demands.

"Can too!" he says mocking her.

"You wish!" she says throwing another one in the middle.

It lands perfectly and my dad tenses up.

He throws one, and it lands just like hers.

By now they are throwing knifes like crazy!

They hit the target one by one.

I thought something was going to back fire and I would get hit!

"Okay! Guys there are like none left!" I say laughing.

They look back at the knife table to see one single knife.

They both look at each other before running towards it.

They keep on trying to get it but fail miserably.

Soon enough, they are wrestling on the floor on who threw better.

I pick up the last knife and throw it.

It makes a slicing noise and they both look at me.

"You guys act like your five!" I say looking at them all serious.

They both get up.

"You act like your five!" my mom says laughing.

"Yea you do!" my dad adds.

"Well... I guess it takes one five year old to know another!" I say sticking out my tongue.

Before I know it, I'm on the floor being tickled.

I screamed surrender so many times but they won't listen!

Wow they are mean!

They finally get off.

"Wait, are you going to help me train the Dauntless Initiates this year?" my dad says to my mom.

"I don't know do you want me too?" my mom asks.

"He wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want you!" I say laughing at her stupidity.

"Common sense!" says my dad.

"Sure I would love too!" says my mom in her british fail accent.

Then they end up making out.

"Gross!" I say walking out.

**Okay so that was short and boring!**

**I don't really know what you want me to do with this story!**

**Tell me what you want to happen!**

**Sorry this sucked! :(**

**LY GUYSS!**


	10. Third Wheels & Grins

**Before I start writing, I have to say a couple of things!**

**I am no longer updating this story..**

**Im really sorry..**

**Jk! Did I get you?!**

**No but really so,**

**First, I'm thinking about doing a new fan fiction.**

**It is going to be about Tris, Katniss, Tobias and Peeta all meeting.**

**So it will be a crossover! Im actually pretty excited!**

**Second, I think I'm going to change Brookes age.**

**Im going to make her 15.**

**I want her to be able to take the test soon so she can join the Dauntless Born Initiates.**

**So, Im super excited to be writing my 10th chapter!**

**Also, you really don't have to be nervous I will spoil something.**

**To be completely honest I'm in the middle of Insurgent.**

**And I really don't like some of the things that are happening so I wouldn't make a fan fiction about it.**

My birthday was coming up soon.

With all the daddy drama, I totally forgot.

I really have nothing I want in mind, maybe just money.

Actually, I don't really even want a gift.

Well correction need.

I have an actual family.

A full family.

A dad.

A happy mom.

Everything I've ever needed is sleeping across from me.

I have nothing to really look forward too.

Well except my aptitude test.

Or driving.

No, an aptitude test is so much better.

Fuck driving!

I want Dauntless!

I get out of bed and tie my hair in a braid.

I throw on my black, white and blue plaid shirt and throw on jeans.

I put on my black high tops and put on my glasses.

They look like nerd glasses and I actually really like them.

(A/N if its a turn off to you that Brookie Cookie has glasses, I just want to say the look of Brooke was inspired by a real girl I know in my acting class.. She has nerd glasses and she is very beautiful! Some people just don't like when people have glasses idk but just wanted to put that out there!)

I brush my teeth and write a note saying that I went to breakfast.

I stick it on my dads forehead.

I head out and close the door slightly.

While I walk forward, I see my aunt and the brothers heading towards breakfast.

I slowly walk behind them and make a high pitched noise, making them jump.

"God, you are such a mini Tris and Four its not even funny!" Zeke says laughing.

I laugh back at him.

"Who would have guessed Tris and Four wouldn't have used protection?" Uriah says laughing until Christina hits him.

"She's still 15! She doesn't have to hear this Uriah!" Christina says laughing.

I adored these people.

They were like my second family.

I got visits from them in the infirmary almost everyday.

They constantly cared for me and brought me food.

And food is basically my boyfriend, so that was generous of them.

"How does it feel to be the third wheel?" Zeke asks grinning.

"Actually, I'm not. Surprisingly! We usually hang out a lot and do stupid things..!" I say shrugging.

"Well I guess thats good.." Uriah says.

"Brooke you are going to choose Dauntless right?" Christina asks laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm probably going to get Dauntless anyway so yea I guess I am.." I say shrugging.

"Okay.. good because I'm pretty sure all of use would be really upset.." Zeke says laughing.

There is a long awkward pause.

"Me, Zeke and Christina will be training the Dauntless Born this year!" Uriah adds breaking the silence.

"Oh so ill be with you?!" I ask getting excited.

They nod.

"Good because Im not good at meeting new people.." I say laughing.

They say things like, "I doubt it..!"

We get to the dining hall and we get our breakfast.

We sit down and start eating.

We make small talk and they tell me some things that happen during the aptitude test.

Two big hands lean on my neck 10 minutes later.

I know who they belong too, so I don't scream.

My mom happily skips into the dining hall with a grin on her face.

She sits next to me.

"Ok, who got laid?" Christina says taking a sip of her water.

I practically choke on my bacon and hold a hand up to my mouth, silently laughing to myself.

Her smile disappeared.

"Oh my god.. Nobody got laid Chris!" she says closing her eyes.

I sit up straight.

"Yea way to ruin the mood Chris!" I say pointing at her and opening up my mouth quietly chuckling.

We continue eating and talking.

By now I'm just poking holes in my moms empty styrofoam coffee cup.

My dad is chewing on his plastic spoon and isn't really paying attention.

I just realized all my friends at the Dauntless Compound were adults.

Well then..

Im so cool..

But that will change..!

Ill make so many more friends..!

I hope..

**My gym teacher said the word penetrate and I started laughing so hard omfg.**

**I think their are like 18 more days asdfghjkl**


	11. Realization & Waist Holding

**Updating is becoming a job lol**

**Somebody requested the new story to include Annabeth and Percy! **

**Im sorry but I haven't read that series :(**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**The more reviews the more updates!**

**If I get 65 reviews, the new fan fiction will come faster!**

*Brookes POV*

My eyes flutter open.

Its February 21.

My birthday.

I move my head over to the side and see no sign of my parents.

Im used to seeing my moms head nuzzled in my dads chest, but its actually empty.

Oh well.

Wait..

No, no, no, no...

If I get a surprise party I will seriously scr-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE!"

Well shit.

I cover my eyes and start laughing.

Uriah pries my hands off my eyes.

"No! Your getting up!" my mom says laughing at me.

I shake my head.

"Hey! We are all Dauntless! We can easily kick your ass!" Christina exclaims.

Uriah grabs my legs and my aunt holds my arms.

My dad holds my torso and they lift me up.

"Well... There isn't anything I can do now..!" I say looking at my Aunt Christina laughing.

She leans into my ear and says, "If its that time of the month, its probably everywhere now!"

She snickers.

"Mom hit Aunt Christina!" I yell.

'Why?" she asks hesitantly.

"Just do it!" I say.

So my mom hits her.

Not as hard as I wanted but oh well.

"EVERYBODY IT IS BROOKE EATONS BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Zeke screams in the whole dining room.

By now everyone has figured out I'm Tobias's kid.

Some times people come up to me and say things like, "Aww" or "Congratulations Four!"

Everyone starts screaming things like, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKE!"

Im practically the star of the Dauntless Compound.

Everybody knows who I am.

Im friends with old people...

Gross..

Okay when are the initiates coming!

I need youthful friends!

"Brooke your like famous.." my dad says still holding my waist.

"Yea.. I noticed.."

They put me down and we start walking in the dining hall.

The laughter and screams die down and we find a table.

Then realization hits me..

Im now 16.

Im going to be taking the aptitude test.

Oh. Shit.


	12. New People & Doubt

**Hey guys!**

**Wow I'm doing three fan fictions!**

**This is crazy!**

*Brookes POV*

It was 9:30 at night and we had just finished opening presents.

My dad got me a bunch of knifes and my mom got me a bunch of the stuff I wanted.

I really wanted those knifes so I like jumped on him..

While we sit in the dining room, we eat and its really noisy.

Everybody comes up to me at least twice and tells me that they hope my birthday was good.

The commotion is out of hand and all I hear is buzzing.

They start talking about some old memories they had here and I zone out a little.

I wanted to listen but I couldn't at the moment.

I was just wondering how my aptitude test would go.

I wondered if the initiates would like me.

I didn't hang out with any of the kids here.

Ive passed a couple, but its not like Ive really seen them.

Even when I looked at them, it was barely a glance.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?" Zeke asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Just the aptitude test and training and all that.." I say taking a sip of my water.

"It'll be fine.. You just have to do what your first instinct tells you and it will all be good..!" he says giving me a reassuring smile.

I smile back at him and he goes back to talking.

I was 100% sure nobody was going to talk to me.

I would be the loser that was always hanging around her parents and the older people.

I wouldn't make friends and that was clear.

Even back home, I never really talked to anybody.

I wish I could be more social.

My parents and the others seem to be having fun and laughing.

My birthday was a really nice day.

It was my first birthday with my dad.

Thats what made it special.

My moms soft hand squeezes mine but she doesn't look at me.

She keeps talking.

The noise continues and three people walk in through the door.

One man who has black hair. He's tall too.

A boy who looks about my age with brown hair.

And a woman with short brown hair.

As soon as they walk in, my mom chokes on her water hitting my dads shoulder.

He turns around and starts, "Hey.. are you oka-"

He looks in her direction.

"Shit.."

The others turn their heads.

"Your kidding..!"

"No.."

"Damn it..!"

I look around.

"What.."

**This is so short and boring!**

**Wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger!**

**Tell me who you think it is!**

**Im excitedd!**


	13. Uninvited Guests & Skanks

**One of the guesses was sooooo close!**

**For the ones who said Eric, keep in mind that Brooke was confused.**

**But that would have made a great twist to the story!**

**So good guess!**

**But I think this twist is going to take everyone by ****surprise!**

**Its going to get good I promise!**

*Brookes POV*

I look around.

"What.."

No one answers me.

They keep on looking.

Whoever they're not looking forward too seeing, staring isn't going to make it better.

"Whoever that family is, you staring isn't making you go unnoticeable.."

They turn their heads.

"Don't even look at them.. you look exactly like both your parents and it will give it away!" Will says putting his head to the side.

They stand their grinning and looking around.

Uriah, Will and Zeke put their food in their face trying to avoid eye contact.

My dad and me go on our phones.

My mom and Christina just put their heads down.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" a voice says.

I don't know if I should look up.

Uriah, Will, Zeke, Christina and my parents look up.

So then I look up but I'm delayed.

"Hello Peter. Molly." Christina says giving a fake smile.

I still don't know who that is though.

Nor do I know who that ugly boy is.

"Your back Tris! Great to see you!" he says with a mocking tone in his voice.

"How do I say this in a nice way? We don't like you.." my dad says nodding slowly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well actually it was.

The faces they made when these people walked in were priceless!

"Four! How could I not see you there..? Your so easy to remember considering you were sleeping with an initiate during your time training us!" Molly says motioning to my mom.

My dad rolls his eyes.

"Listen, just because he didn't want to bang your ugly ass doesn't mean you have to be jealous.." Uriah says causing snickers from the rest of us.

"Nice to know you stare at my ass!" she says smirking.

"Oh no, we weren't staring at it, its just to big to miss fat ass.." Zeke exclaims.

We all burst into laughter and Mollys face turns into a scowl.

That creepy ass kid is staring at me.

I meet eyes with him.

"Can I help you?!" I ask weirded out.

The kid looks away.

His parents and the rest of us all look at me.

"Aww and who is this?" Molly says bending down because I'm sitting and I look shorter.

"Brooke.." I ask creeped out and showing it.

Why is she so close..

Dang woman back up..

"Well I'm Molly.." she says smiling and putting her hand out.

Her smile is faker then Barbie god..

"Please get that hand out of my face and that face out of my sight..." I say giving her the same fake smile back.

She stands back up and looks like she's pissed off.

"Who's kid is this..?!" Peter exclaims rolling his eyes.

"Mine" my mom says smiling.

Theres a second of silence.

"And mine" I hear my dads voice say.

I hide my smile.

They both raise a brow and the kid just stands there rolling his eyes.

"Why do you look so annoyed? Because your parents are freaks and Brookes parents aren't? Heyyyy it happens." Will says shrugging.

The boy looks at me and Will and scowls.

"Yeah well at least Anthonys mom isn't a skank..!" Peter says shrugging.

My mother looks up slowly and gets up.

She slowly walks towards him and slaps him.

He stands there as his hands ball into fists.

My dad is soon to get up and grab one of her arms.

By now the dining room is empty.

"Lets go.." My uncle says getting up with the others.

We start walking away until we hear, "THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

"BITCH A PELICAN CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! BACK THE FUCK OFF!" my aunt Christina replies not even turning around.

I hear nothing.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF US!" Peter yells.

**I love writing this!**

**Come on guys, I had to add a slap.. I just had too..**

**This chapter is by far my favorite!**

**Tell me what ya'll think!**

**Love youuuuuu!**

**Review please!**

**Also check out my Hunger Games & Divergent Fanfiction!**

**~ Xmultifandomx**


	14. Inspirational Quotes and Stories

**Guys keep on reviewing!**

*Brookes POV*

I drag myself out of my bed, groaning.

I brush out my hair and take two chunks from the front and clipping them in the back.

I strip out of my cheetah pajama pants and put on my black skinny jeans that hug my curves in all the right places.

I take a gray shirt thats long in the back and short in the front and slide it over my head making sure I don't mess up my hair.

I bend down, taking my high tops and place them on my feet.

I search for my glasses and place them on the top of my nose, pushing them up.

I can see without my glasses, but they are necessary.

And plus, they look cute with almost all my outfits.

I fluff out my hair and stand in front of the mirror.

Im still confused on who those people were last night.

I never got an explanation.

It didn't make sense.

My dad is alone in him and my moms bed.

My mom and Christina went to the pit earlier.

As on cue, my dad starts to stir stretching out his arms.

His eyes open and his head turns to me.

"Heyyy" he says swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

He starts walking towards his dresser and I block him.

"No! Unless you tell me who those people were, you are allowed to change!" I say laughing and blocking his dresser.

"Brooke, I can easily move you away from that dresser in a heartbeat.." he says smirking.

My back arches straight and I cross my arms over my chest with a little stomp coming from my foot.

"Can not!" I pout.

"You know I can.." he says shrugging and nodding.

"Try me..!" I say sticking out my tongue.

I would win this one.

If I wanted to be strong, I could be strong.

He smirks picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Well so much for inspirational quotes.." I say flatly letting my arms dangle.

He laughs at me and puts me on my bed.

"Okay so really tell me who that family was.." I say fixing my hair.

"Okay.. but first repeat after me.." he says sitting next to me.

I turn my head to him and lean my chin on his shoulder signaling I'm listening.

"Tobias is the awesomest father" he starts.

I repeat it in the same position.

"Out of all the fathers in the world.." he adds.

I repeat it playfully rolling my eyes.

"And I promise to always like him better then Tris.." he finishes turning his head to look at me in my weird position.

I repeat it and wait.

He smiles.

"Tell me!" I demand shaking his shoulders and laughing.

"They were initiates with your mom, Aunt and Uncle. I trained them. And they really hated your mom. Like a lot. And they got even more pissed off when they found out your mom ranked first in the fear simulation results. So they tried to throw her over the Chasm. But your awesome father saved her because he's awesome. And basically those two used to hate all of us.." he says concluding.

"They tried to throw her over the Chasm?!" I exclaim shocked.

He nods.

"God, anger issues much..!" I say getting up.

"You have no idea.." he says picking up his shirt and sighing.

**This is short because its really late and I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**~ Xmultifandomx**


	15. Deers & Guns

**Omg I'm on chapter 15..**

**This is the chapter with Brookes aptitude test!**

**Im not making it like Tris's! **

**I took some time to make differences!**

**Their may be some similarities tho!**

**Btw Anthony is Peter and Mollys kid haha**

**I guess I didn't make that clear enough so..**

**Peter and Molly are married with one child 16 years old named Anthony :)**

***Brookes POV***

I open up my eyes to see both my parents standing over me.

Todays my aptitude test.

I shut my eyes fast and pretend I'm asleep.

No, no, no, no, no.

I don't want to go!

"Nice try!" my dad says lifting me up off the bed.

I groan.

"Morning Brooke!" my mom says in a mocking tone laughing and kissing my forehead.

I pout in response.

I really don't want to go.

My dad puts me in the seat in front of the mirror.

My mom stands in back of me, brushing out my wavy hair.

"Don't be nervous.. just do what your first instinct tells you.." she says passing a look to my father.

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and shakes his head slightly.

She gives him a small nod before turning her focus back to my hair.

I don't ask questions.

They won't answer them anyways.

If I was going to take this, I was going to be comfy.

I throw on some sweatpants and a off the shoulder kind of top thats blue and black.

Its not that I look like trash, but I don't look amazing..

I put on my glasses and run my fingers over my braided hair.

Todays the day..

I open the door slowly, before walking out.

*To the Test*

I walk in the strange room awkwardly.

The walls are gray and white.

A big chair sits in the middle of the room.

It has metal arms and it is an oatmeal looking color.

I soon realize a woman has her back towards me.

"Hi.." I say getting her attention.

She turns around and smiles softly.

"Sit.." she says motioning to the chair.

She picks up a small cup with blue liquid in it and hands it to me.

I give her a puzzled look.

"Drink it.." she says.

Her soft green eyes tell me its not going to harm me.

I sigh bringing the cool blue liquid to my lips and swallowing.

Then it all goes black.

My eyes flutter open and its all dark.

Im starting to think I shouldn't trust people with green eyes..

I was once listening to my mom and she said her room was full of mirrors.

Well.

So much for that..

Two baskets sit in the middle of the room.

I slowly walk towards.

The one on my left has a piece of cheese in it and the other has a knife in it.

"Take One." a voice says.

I stare at the two baskets.

I don't know what to pick.

"Take One!" it says again causing me to jump.

I reach my hands in both of them taking the cheese and the knife.

The baskets disappear and I stand their alone in the dark.

The room lights up right before my eyes.

A dear stands not to far away from me, oblivious to my presence.

I have to try hard not to squeal.

I love dears so much.

A hunter appears in front of me, blocking my view of the beautiful animal.

He's holding a bow and arrow.

His arm stretches back and before he lets go I do the unthinkable.

I stab him in the back.

The blood oozes out of his body and I turn my head away disgusted with the sight.

I hear a thud and know he has collapsed.

I drop the knife and throw the piece of cheese to the deer.

If they even eat cheese.

The room changes and I'm in the middle of the street.

Men armed with knives and guns stand a few feet in front of me.

"Have you seen this woman?!" the man with a shot gun says coming up to me.

He pulls out a picture of a woman with rags, she looks poor.

As crazy as it seems, I see her in the corner of my eye.

How could a poor woman do any harm?

"No." I reply firmly.

"You can save us! Tell us where she is! Your lying!" he cries out.

I shake my head again.

He takes my shoulders and moves them violently.

"Tell me!" he says desperate.

"No, I don't know her.."

And suddenly, everything is black again.


	16. Results & Anxiety

*Brookes POV*

My eyes flutter open and I'm back in that room.

The same woman is here and she looks panicked.

No way.

How the hell did I fail..?

"What..?" I say sitting up in the dentist looking chair.

"Your results.." she says turning around to type something on the computer.

I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

I put my head in my palms.

"Their inconclusive.." she says turning back around and running a hand through her hair.

"WHAT?! Aren't we supposed to trust this!" I shout.

She shushes me.

"What?!" I whisper shout.

"You stabbing the hunter showed you were Dauntless and Abnegation. The way the deer and huntsman didn't notice you, showed you were Erudite.. And I didn't know what other scenario to put you in so I put you with the men with guns. The way you lied showed you were not Candor but Abnegation.." she says.

I blink a few times trying to process everything.

"Y-Your Divergent.." she says in a soft voice.

Im puzzled.

"Your results came out to Abnegation, Dauntless & Erudite.." she says sighing.

"So..?" I say clearly confused.

I wasn't getting this.

"Do not tell anyone! This can put you in serious danger! I already deleted your files so now its up to you to keep this a secret.." she says resting a hand on my knee.

I slowly get up out of the dentist looking chair.

"My name is Rebecca by the way..." she says before I leave.

I slowly nod, weakly smiling.

She holds her index finger up to her lips.

I nod returning the gesture before running out.

"Heyyy" my dad says sitting on the bed.

"Hiiii" I reply, trying to hold back my nervousness.

"You okay hun?" my mom says before walking in and sitting by me.

"Better then ever! You know what? Im gonna go pee.. Bye!" I say before standing up and running to the bathroom.

Nice save..

I stare at myself in the mirror.

My long dirty blonde hair falls behind my back.

My nose is kind of big but not terrible.

Its not like anyone noticed about my nose.

Only I could.

I pointed out _all _my flaws.

Maybe my teeth were a little big in the front.

My tall and skinny figure.

The way my stomach puffed out after I ate.

What if I wasn't good enough for Dauntless?

What if Dauntless isn't the place I should be?

What if somebody tries to hurt me again like Eric?

What if I'm weak and vulnerable?

The thoughts fluttered through my head like millions of bees.

My white pale stomach twisted in a knot, making me feel ill.

I press both my hands to the sides of my head and close my eyes.

_Divergent.._

That word is the reason behind all this.

All this emotion.

I barely know what the word means.

_What it is.._

Its making me want to feel like when I was 5.

When I didn't have to worry about the aptitude test or being different.

When thunder was my only fear.

When I would sit on my moms lap and cry whenever something bad happened.

When I didn't have to worry about Anthony, Peter & Molly.

_Divergent.._

It swarms through my mind.

Why couldn't I just have one result?

Why did this have to be so complicated?

_What if my parents found out?!_

My eyes instantly open.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

They would probably get rid of me..

They wouldn't want a kid who caused harm..

Difficulty..

This is all wrong.

It has to be a dream?

It can't be?

Im just..

_Divergent.._


	17. Friends & Lifeguard Sweatshirts

"We can't have her! She's Divergent Tobias!" my mother yells.

"She's Divergent?! Come on, lets put her up for adoption!' he says shaking his head looking at me.

"Your a disgrace Brooke! A complication!" she yells at me.

It takes a moment for me to start crying.

They are going to put me up for adoption.

"Brooke! Brooke!" they both yell.

I though they loved me.

"Brooke! Brooke!" I hear.

My eyes pop open and I scream.

My mom stands above me smiling down at me.

"Happy Choosing Ceremony Day!" she says giggling.

I groan.

That was such an amazing dream..

"Are you sure on what your choosing?" my dad asks leaning against the bed.

"Amity.." I saw with sarcasm.

"Yeah right! They would kick you out so fast!" my mom says rolling her eyes playfully.

I dress in a black tank top and I put on a Dauntless jacket over it.

My black yoga pants fit perfectly.

I throw on my glasses and put my hair in a pony tail.

This would be exiting..

~Page Break~

_The gray stone of Abnegation._

_The water for Erudite._

_The Earth for Amity._

_The Glass for Candor._

_The lit stones for Dauntless._

_My home.._

I breathe in and out taking in my surroundings.

It is so coordinated in here.

The Abnegation sit in one corner in a big blob of gray.

Next to it is the Amity who look like Autumn leaves.

Erudite in the middle all dressed in blue.

Candor sit down impatiently in their black and white.

And then theirs Dauntless.

They all dress in black and snicker at one another, laughing at jokes.

Some of them sit there like they want to shoot themselves.

Others look like they have no care in the world.

This would be interesting.

Very interesting.

~Page Break~

"Brooke Eaton"

My stomach lurches and I am so freaked out.

I feel like I'm about to throw up.

A brunette hands me a knife and I gradually grasp my fingers around it.

I do exactly what the other people did.

I drag the knife against my palm and watch the red blood drizzle on the stones.

People don't react shocked like they did when a Dauntless transferred to Amity.

The blood oozes out of my skin still and I go to stand with the Dauntless.

I wink at my parents, wiping the blood on my pants.

Soon enough, every 16 year old has gone.

The Dauntless start to run and I catch on and run with them.

Running Shoes..

I get it now..

We run outside and soon enough we catch up to a train.

A couple of girls are here.

Some boys jump on the train and I follow what they do.

I jump on the train with somewhat of ease.

A girl jumps up and one of her feet don't make it on the train.

She holds on tightly, trying to boost herself up.

I grab her arm, pulling her besides me.

"Sophie.." she says smiling at me.

"Brooke.." I say slowly, giving a slight smile.

A blonde girl jumps up on the train.

She jumps on before bumping in to me.

"Sorry!" she says before backing away.

"Its fine.." I say before rubbing my elbow.

Another girl jumps on the train with ease.

"Move bitch.." she says before pushing Sophie out of the way.

She rolls her eyes before going over to some place else.

I follow her and bring the blonde girl with me.

Sophie has dark brown hair thats puffs out.

She has an elastic headband pulling it out from her face.

Her hair is nice though.

The blonde girl wears a red lifeguard sweatshirt that says "FLORIDA" on it, in white letters.

"Oh.. I'm Alison.." she says pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Brooke.." I say leaning my back against the wall.

"Sophie" she says biting on her nail and looking around.

A couple of boys jump off the train.

I stand up straight.

Im not scared.

Im terrified.

I grab a hold of Sophie and Alisons shoulders.

I grab their hands before jumping off.

Alison lands on her side and I end on my knees.

Sophie lands awkwardly.

This was an adventure.

A roller coaster I couldn't get off of.

This was different.

I loved Dauntless.

I really did.

But this was crazy..

I had to jump on trains..

This was it.

Either I fight or I become Factionless.

And my choice is clear.

_Crystal clear._

**Hey guys!**  
**Im so excited Brooke has friends now! Lmfaoo**

**Be excited.. things are about to go downnn...**


	18. Killing & Murmuring

*Brookes POV*

We walk into this gray underground room.

Well large room actually.

"This is The Pit.." Zeke says with a hard expression.

Ive never seen him so serious.

Its actually kind of funny.

Built into the walls are rooms with different activities.

One I can tell is a tattoo parlor.

I look up and see the glass roof above me, shimmering with the light.

The walkways are narrow and they have no railings.

This place was _intimidating_.

Scary almost.

I turn my head to the far right side to see something.

_"_The Chasm.." I say in a whisper.

Sophie hears me though.

"What was that?" she whispers back nudging my arm.

"Nothing.."

My eyes don't leave it.

This is where my dad proposed..

"This is The Chasm.." Uriah says leading us over.

"Its caused many deaths and it won't stop now.." Christina says crossing her arms.

Its a ravine filled with rapidly running water and sharp rocks.

So sharp I could see the point from up here.

An iron barrier separates us from the piece of art work.

It was magnificent..

Beautiful..

"Parties over! Lets go!" says Zeke urging us to move.

He takes us to the dining hall and us being Dauntless born hop straight on line without hesitation.

My parents walk in with the transfers and they look like lost puppies.

My mom swats her hand, telling them to move on.

Ive been wanting to talk to them all day.

As I get my food, I turn around to be gathered by Sophie and Alison.

We walk towards the table until we are in front of a familiar looking boy.

Anthony..

Peter and Mollys son..

He creeped me out more then anything.

His hair was brown and he had a piercing on his lower lip that made him even more unattractive.

"Excuse you.." I said putting a finger to his chest and shoving him slightly.

"Wonder where you got the slut from.. Oh wait.. your mother..!" He says smirking.

"Listen you worthless piece of shit.. I will murder you in your sleep.. Think before you speak.." I say through gritted teeth and sitting down, the girls by my side.

He smirks before walking away.

I roll my eyes before eating my hamburger.

We talk for a while, not saying much but with slight conversation.

"Hey.. I'm gonna go see my parents.. ill be right back.." I say before getting up and pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

They're leaning against a wall talking.

"Hey..!" my mom says spotting me from the corner of her eye.

My dad follows her direction before flashing me a smile.

"Hi.." I say approaching them.

"Hows it goin..?" my dad asks.

"Fine, Pretty easy.. For now.." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Im no idiot.

Dauntless wasn't going to be fun..

Nor easy.

It took blood, sweat and tears.

"It gets harder.." my mom says resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Figured.." I say.

They both smile at me.

"Anyway, I should be heading back now.. see you guys later..!" I said before walking back to the table.

"Those are your parents..?" Alison asks grinning.

I didn't understand the grin.

"Yep, why?"

"Nothing, I've heard a lot about them.." she says still with that playful grin.

"They never told me they were famous.."


	19. Factions & Cold Laughs

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Ive been so busy with the StateWide etc.**

**So im not sure if the Dauntless Born initiates get to sleep in the room together..**

**I havent read the first book in a while so**

**But I'm going to make them all sleep in there just in case!**

**And omg I would never abandon this story!**

**I was caught up in StateWides & when I went on ****vacation my mom said no computer :(**

**But knowing that you guys wanted me to update makes me so happy! LY**

**So I have a new idea! Every chapter I will write songs up above that you can listen too while reading!**

**So for this one..**

**Let Her Go - Passenger**

**Love Robbery - Kalin & Myles**

I remember Sophie and I walking back last night.

She was a nice girl along with Alison.

I had later found out that the girl that pushed Sophie when landing on the train was Kayla.

Candor transfer.

She had another girl with her.

Ashley.

Ashley and Kayla had found it fun to talk about me, Sophie and Alison.

I was pretty sure they didn't like me or the girls.

The transfers were:

Kayla and Ashley: Candor, rude.

Olivia: Amity, cheerful.

Alyssa: Erudite, defiantly belonged in Dauntless WAY before.

James: Candor, confident.

Mia: Erudite, Open.

Megan: Abnegation, shy.

Greg: Amity, nice.

Their were just a couple more, but they weren't very important.

As for the Dauntless Born..

Alison, Sophie, Bethany, Zoey, Jason, Daniel, Anthony, Isabella, Katherine, Paul and some other people.

The only ones I had really made friends with was Alison, Sophie, Bethany and Zoey.

I had met Bethany and Zoey after we finished eating.

Bethany was a pale, skinny girl with acne.

She was very pretty besides the blemishes.

Her hair was dark brown and she was shy but friendly.

As for Zoey, she was kind of rude.

She was nice to me but judging the way she spoke to some other girls, she didn't come off approachable.

She was hispanic so her skin was tanner then mine and her hair was dark brown.

"Initiates! Be in the pit in two minutes!" a voice yells.

My dads.

My eyes flutter open and I'm not in my usual bed.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and grab my clothes.

I put on my leggings first.

I look around and see the boys obnoxiously laughing at some stupid joke.

I quickly slide off my top and apparently I'm not so fast.

"Yeah strip it off Brooke!" Anthony yells.

I throw on my tank top quickly and pick up my jacket.

The whole Eric thing made me so self conscious and afraid of men.

I mean sometimes I would jump when I saw my father.

That mentally affected me.

He was a grown man raping a teenage girl it just scares me so much.

I slide my arms in my jacket and run out.

We all jog our way over and Uriah, Christina and Zeke are on one side and my parents are on the other.

My dad seems to be yelling at somebody.

While he's at it, my mom turns her head, meeting eyes with me.

Her bored expression changes into an enthusiastic one and she winks at me before turning back around.

I can't help but smile to myself.

As much as I hate it, I feel like I get favoritism.

I just have to keep out the part about my parents, aunts and uncles training me and maybe they won't plan on stabbing me in the chest.

The only ones that know are Sophie and Alison.

I see the kids in front of me walking to the punching bags, so I follow.

People start swinging and I do the same.

The punching bag moves slightly from the impact of my fists.

"Your weak." a voice says to my right.

I move my head the slightest bit to see Jason standing there, punching his bag.

I expected him to be laughing, but he's not.

"That helps."

I keep on punching it the way I was.

"Keep tension here.." he says putting a hand on my stomach.

My body tenses.

"What are you a trainer or something?" I sneer.

He laughs coldly, "No, but I guess keeping you here is important.

And with that he walks away.


End file.
